


That’s What You Get

by honeybearbee



Category: NCIS
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Home after a hard case





	That’s What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> For subu. Spoilers for Season 3 (I think). Not beta-ed.

Abby sighed as she sat back in the bathtub. It had been a long week.

The door opened and Ziva walked in.

“Is it alright if I join you?” she asked.

Abby grinned. “Of course, darling.”

Ziva dropped her robe and stepped into the tub. Abby slid closer to her and sighed again.

“What’s wrong?” asked Ziva.

“Nothing. It’s just been a really long week.”

“I know. If we ever have another case like this, it will be too soon.”

Abby nuzzled Ziva’s neck. “Where are Jethro and Tony?” She began kissing Ziva’s jaw.

Ziva moaned. “In the basement.”

“Good.”

****

Tony watched Gibbs work on his boat.

“Jethro,” he said. “Why don’t you take a break? Just for a little bit. Ziva and Abby are in the tub upstairs, why don’t we join them?”

Gibbs just growled.

Tony sighed and looked away. The case had been hard on everyone, especially Jethro. Tony hated when kids were involved, but Jethro took it harder than anyone because of his own daughter.

Tony started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Gibbs.

“Tony,” Gibbs sighed.

Tony grabbed him and pulled him close. “I know. I know.”

Gibbs started biting Tony’s neck. Tony moaned.

“Right here?” he asked.

“Right here,” said Gibbs as he reached for Tony’s zipper.

Tony let his head fall back.

****

Abby and Tony lounged on the floor, their feet entangled. Ziva was leaning against Gibbs on the couch, his arm across her shoulders. They were all watching an old movie Tony was in love with.

They didn’t say anything as the movie ended and they went upstairs to go to bed. Abby hugged Gibbs tight and Tony kissed Ziva’s forehead.

They fell asleep tangled together and in the morning went off to work like any other day.

If anybody noticed Ziva or Tony’s hickeys, no one said anything.


End file.
